Fearless for You
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: It's raining, the lights made the pavement eerily glow. "It's raining...do you want to ride in my car to your house?",asked Drew. May nodded. Oh, May did not know that he was fearless. CONTESHIPPING! Songfic- Fearless by Taylor Swift. Oneshot.


**AHH! My first one-shot. Oh my gosh... I always wanted to write one! Now here it is. :D Also I wanted to write this because I only have 85 words on the forth chapter of No Competition There. :0 So since you guys like my stories I decided to create a oneshot, for you guys to read for the time being. TIME FOR MY FIRST ONESHOT. At least I tried my best... also I got bored I guess. :D**

**I know it's gonna be short. But's it's kinda fluffy.. I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift**

**Ages:**

**Drew: 17**

**May:17**

**Dawn:16**

**Paul:18**

**ENJOY! :D.**

* * *

**Fearless for You**

**By: QueenLauraxx**

* * *

A girl with short brown hair was casually strolling down the hallway. Right next to her was a girl with blue hair. Their names are Dawn Berlitz and May Maple.  
Their best friends were Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji. It was currently raining and the streetlights made the streets look like it was eerily glowing.

_'There's something bout' the way the street looks when it just rained, there's a glow on the pavement'_

"Hey May!" The girl known as May turned around and saw her best friend Drew with Dawn's best friend Paul Shinji. She smiled as soon as she saw him. "So it's raining... do you want to have a ride with me in my car to your house?", Drew asked. May nodded. He smiled and said," Okay. Meet me at the parking lot in 10 minutes!" Then he ran Paul just walked away. Dawn started teasing May about it.

Dawn was well aware about the brunette's feelings for a certain grasshead. The brunette started teasing Dawn about it. In the end they were both blushing about how they both admitted the liked their best friends.

* * *

Later on...: 10 minutes

May met him at the parking lot and saw him waving. She walked over to him and they started walking towards his car.

_'You walk me to your car'_

May did have a crush on her best friend and was having a duel if she should ask him out or something. Drew stared at May curiously and confusingly because she wasn't getting in the car. "May. May? MAY!", he yelled. She snapped out of it. Looked up at him. She said,"Sorry." Then she got into the car.

_'And you know I want to ask you dance right there in the middle of the parking lot. Yeah.'_

* * *

As they were driving down the road May was currently staring at the road trying not to stare at him.

_'We're driving down __the road, I wonder if you know I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now'_

"May are you alright you've been zoned out for like 10 minutes.", Drew said as he flicked his hair. May quickly snapped out of her reverie and nodded and smiled. Drew then went back to his driving. May went back to staring at the road.

_' But you are just so cool, run you're hands through you're hair absentmindingly making me want you.'_

* * *

Once they got to May's house Drew got out of the car with May. May was confused. "Drew, why did you get out of the car?", May asked. Drew grabs both of May's hands. Which surprises May and it also shocks her.

_'And I don't know how it get's better than this, take my hand'_

"May...I've always wanted to tell you that I've liked you.", said Drew. May's eyes widened. "I've noticed you have been spacing out for weeks now."

"I thought that you were thinking about that player Brendan. So I decided to tell you before he steals you away from me."

"I wasn't thinking about Brendan.. I was thinking about... you.", said May. Drew's eyes widened. But he then smiled. It wasn't a smirk but it was a smile. May then said," Well. For telling me that you like me. You're fearless."

Drew then said,"Yeah fearless." Drew grabbed May's shoulders and kissed her this caught her off guard but then again she kissed him right back. Yup. That kiss was a move that proved that he was fearless. Which means he's not scared of doing it at all.

_' And drag me head first'_

They pulled apart Drew smiled and said "bye" then Drew got into his car and drove away. May touched her lips and thought.. are we dating now? She shrugged thought I'll ask him tomorrow. Then she entered the house with a smile plastered on her face.

_'fearless'_

* * *

**AND CUT! ACK! I LOVE IT. Lol the feels! Okay it was short and I know it. I just wanted to put the first verses in this oneshot. Also I said that Dawn and Paul were gonna be in here. But I decided to create them as side characters. Heh.. not that much Ikari. BUT CONTEST is way in this story. Okay.. maybe I should stop typing cause you've all probably stopped reading this... alright.. **

**Peace!**

**-QueenLauraxx**


End file.
